The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
An image forming apparatus includes, for example, an exposure device (an optical system unit for exposure), a development device, a transfer device, and a fixing device. The exposure device irradiates the surface of a photosensitive drum with light to form an electrostatic latent image.
In image forming apparatuses, the accuracy of light irradiation performed by the exposure device is affected by heat that is generated during thermocompression bonding performed by the fixing device. This problem is addressed by a certain known technique.
In the certain technique, the exposure device is cooled by cooling air from an air blower. This can prevent influence by heat generated during thermocompression bonding performed by the fixing device on the accuracy of light irradiation performed by the exposure device.